What Would You Do If?
by XEri-chanX
Summary: It's America's birthday party and everybody's drunk. He decides to make everyone play an odd game that he makes up, and everybody is locked in a closet. I'm with my friend and crush Romano, but he's acting weird. How can I mess with him...? Ah, like this... Romano x OC oneshot T for language and fluff


"Now everyone go into a closet with your given partner, and you have as long as you want to fill with 'What would you do if?' questions! The first people to leave their closet will have a consequence to fill though!" America beamed, his cheeks red from being tipsy.

I shuddered. What was with this thrown together and terribly boring sounding game? It was obvious the American and many others in the room were drunk. It was his birthday, but _still_. Why the hell did I even come to this party? I sighed, glancing over at my given partner; a very pissed off Romano, who was rosy-cheeked himself.

_That_ was why.

When I had heard that the Italian was coming, I honestly had to restrain myself from jumping out of my seat and running to America's place.  
But I didn't, thank God. I arrived late, as I always tend to, to a room of men knocking back booze like there was no tomorrow. I stayed with the girls, just to be safe.

Then America approached with a hat full of items, and we all thought the same thing.

_Seven minutes in heaven? Really?_

But it wasn't. It was this odd 'What would you do if?' game. Though I guessed that a few of the pairs would revert to seven (or however long people wanted in this case) minutes in heaven. I almost choked when you picked out Romano's item. A tomato. I almost laughed out loud, but knew I would have embarrassed him, so didn't. Instead, I chuckled slightly to myself, only earning a small glare off him. I felt he was being odd since I picked him out. He had suddenly gone quiet all of a sudden, like he was in a bad mood. He usually talked to me quite easily, and it just pissed me off when he got like this.

"Are we...going then?" I asked quietly, seeing all the other couples heading into their designated closet. He glanced at me, before looking away quickly and marching off to the nearest available closet. I followed him in, closing the door behind me, plunging the room into darkness.

A light suddenly flickered on overhead and I flinched, clamping my eyes shut to protect them. A few moments later I opened them, blinking as they adjusted to the new level of brightness in the room.

Romano was sat against one wall, his back ramrod straight and his knees bent almost protectively in front of him. I mirrored his position on the opposite wall, but more relaxed. My foot slipped and touched his, and he flinched away.

_Oh._

"Are we going to play, or are we just going to sit in silence for the next twenty minutes?" I was just getting plain annoyed now. He didn't answer, "Listen, whatever has been said or done to you has obviously pissed you off, but don't take it out on me."

I tried to look into his eyes but he averted his glance, and I almost growled in frustration. "Fine. I'll start then."

I looked around the room for inspiration. What could I ask him? I saw a zombie comic. Aha!

"What would you do if there was a zombie apocalypse?"

No answer. Hell, not even a reaction. I decided to try a different one.

"What would you do if I dropped a box of tomatoes off a cliff?"

He glared at me, causing a giggle to burst from my lips. This was fun, even without him answering.

"What would you do if you got drunk? Oh wait, you already are."

His glare intensified.

"If you just answer, it would automatically be you turn!" I sang, smiling. He looked even more frustrated.

"What would you do if I poked you?" Was my next one. There was no answer for that, so I decided to find out a reaction myself. I crawled across to him, his eyes widening as I got closer. Then, I stabbed my finger into his shoulder.

He jumped high enough to nearly be standing, "Why did you actually do it?!" He yelped.

I shrugged, still on hands and knees, "You wouldn't answer me. So it's still my turn."

A wicked glint lit up in my eyes, and Romano locked his gaze with mine, his eyes serious and challenging.

_Oh, _now_ he wants to play? Bring it._

"I propose a new game. Still what if questions, but actions. Since you don't seem like you're about to ask any, I'll do the actions that I'm asking about to get the real reaction. Like the poke one." I said.

His eyes narrowed, "Fine."

I smiled, "What would you do if... I pinched your cheek?"

I reached up and did so, mentally reveling in the soft skin of his face. He didn't give a reaction.

For a while this carried on, asking questions to him followed by acting them out. I finally swallowed down my nervousness, my face getting closer to his. "What would you do if I kissed you?" I asked, before pressing my lips to his. I pulled away before he had any time to react, cursing myself for being so stupid and bold. I had almost given away the fact that I liked him!

When I pulled back I saw that his face was red, his eyes wide and confused. I felt my heart sink a bit.

_Definitely stupid. Stupid, Stupid me! _I mentally scolded myself.

"Next one!" I forced a smile that didn't reach my eyes, trying to pass it off as just some part of the game, and not my heart yearning for him to understand how I felt.

"What would-"

"What would you do if I kissed you back?" He cut me off with. Before giving me a chance to answer, he grabbed the front of my shirt and dragged me down into a heated kiss, his lips mashing against my own. I hesitated in kissing back, but the urgency and hunger behind his kiss was too intense, and I responded to it with equal force.

His hand wound its way into my hair as he switched our positions and lowered me to the ground. The two of us broke apart for air, and then he tugged my head forward for our lips to meet again. He nibbled my bottom lip, butI refused him entry. The thumb of his free hand rubbing circles on my hip, he let his lips trail along my jaw and to my neck. I gasped as he kissed down and up my throat, the hand in my hair tugging slightly now and then. My hands fluttered up and down his sides to match with my racing heartbeat, and one of them wound up in his hair as he latched onto my neck and I tensed.

"What..." I gasped, "What would you do if... I pulled your curl?"

He froze up slightly as if debating whether to stop me, but my hand was already close to it, so I tugged. His lips left my neck as he groaned lowly. But I wanted it louder. Smirking, I wrapped the curl around my finger as I massaged his lower back and pulled sharper, harder.

The reaction was instantaneous. He pulled my hair to pull my head back and bit down on my neck, moaning loudly. He pressed himself flush against me and I gasped in surprise.

He ventured back to my lips and kissed me harshly, taking my breath away. Then, seemingly recovered from my teasing, he pulled back, a heavy curtain of lust upon his gaze. He blinked slowly, and leaned down to my ear.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you." His lips brushed the shell of my ear with every word, and I shuddered as he tugged on it with his teeth.

"What if I wanted to? Would you stop me?"

The look in his eyes told me no, but I could tell he didn't want to carry on for some reason. It hurt more than I expected it to. Did he not see me as more than a friend?

_But...he kissed me back..._

He had trapped me to the floor by straddling me and boxing me in, and made no move to get up, so I turned my head to avoid his suddenly burning gaze.

_I wish he wouldn't look at me like that..._

"Hey, Romano..." I began after a few minutes of silence and recovering, "What would you do if...I told you Ti Amo?"

You could have heard a pin drop the closet went that quiet.

Preparing for the worst, I turned my head to meet his gaze again, and suddenly, that thing in his eyes that showed me he didn't want to go further was gone. The lust had tripled, if possible, and he suddenly looked like he was trying to hold back a great beast inside him. That look was... _absolutely exciting_.

"I would..." My eyes widened, not expecting his answer, "say Ti Amo di più." He whispered, his voice hoarse, but powerful.

_So that's why he was so quiet before. He was nervous._

I giggled at the realisation before answering, slinging my arms around his neck and smiling brightly. "Ti Amo, Romano! Ti Amo."

* * *

**The Next Day**

"So the first couple to leave the closet was Belarus and Russia...Don't glare at me like that, and you owe me for the closet door you broke, Russia. I don't care how creeped out you were."

America glanced around the room, mentally counting who was present. Everyone was here and out of their closet apart from...

"Hey, where's Daria and Romano?" Italy asked rather loudly.

"They were in closet 5, da?" Russia seconded.

"America, old chap. They're your closets, and the game was your idea, so go and check." England gave him a reassuring pat on the back, shoving him towards the numbered closet.

_They're probably not in there anyway. They've most likely left and gone to their rooms._

His hand grasped the doorknob confidently.

_Yeah. Romano was too nervous to have made a move on her like I said. Even though I set up that whole game for him!_

He turned the handle and opened the door.

"HOLY HELL."

"CLOSE THE MALEDETTO DOOR, BASTARDO!"

"Romano, what's going on?" I let out a yawn, groggily rubbing my eyes as I was woken up by shouting.

_SLAM._ The door?

_Thud_. Had someone fainted?

"America, are you okay? America! Pull yourself together man! What the bloody hell did you see?!" The words were muffled from the other side of the now closed door.

"Niente. Go back to sleep, mio amore."

"Okay."


End file.
